


Fighting For Honor

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [16]
Category: F-Troop
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Military, Sexual Fantasy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilton struggles with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting For Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on May 16, 2011
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 136. [ MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 16. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

No.

Not again.

He wasn’t going to do this.

He wasn’t going to think about doing this.

He was an officer and a gentleman.

Agarn was under his command.

He could give him an order and he’d have to obey.

No.

Please.

No good. The blanket was too warm, his long-johns too tight, and his will couldn’t overcome the need for relief.

Bad enough to be doing this at all; worse to be thinking about one of his men. His man. Constantly looking at him with those eyes, driving him to do this…thing.

No.

Not again.

_Agarn!_

Oh yes.


End file.
